


Babysitters

by StarRoseColors



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Alya and Nino's dumping of babysitting duty is revealed.





	Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lenoreofraven's post of Lila and Marinette babysitting. I take requests at Tumblr: StarRoseColors.tumblr.com

Nora was having a bad day so far.

She had woken up late and couldn't make her daily strength smoothie. Traffic had been bad. And she could only get in one match at the gyms before someone ended up flooding the bathrooms. It was just small, petty stuff. At least she managed to grab some ingredients for gumbo.

She really liked gumbo-

She opened the door. And then stared at the scene.

Ella and Etta were curled up asleep in what looked like a fort made from the couch and a few kitchen chairs. Nora couldn't help but coo at the sight. Alya's friend Marinette (?) was at the kitchen table, icing what looked like Ladybug cupcakes. A bunch of chocolate chip cookies were also on a plate. An unfamiliar girl in orange and a little boy were helping her. There was no sign of her third sister.

"Nora!" Marinette said. "You're home!"

"Hey Marinette." Nora said, looking around. "Where's Alya?"

"On her date with Nino." The orange dressed girl said. "They left an hour ago. They're going to see a movie."

_ What _ .

"Wait, wait. Alya left and left you guys to babysit the twins and...?"

"Oh, this is Chris." The unfamiliar girl said. 'Chris' waved, mouth stained with chocolate.

"She told us you knew." Marinette said.

No. No, Nora had not. "Hang on, let me call my parents. Maybe she made a mistake." She pressed her dad's number.

A few calls later, Nora had established that neither her parents or the Lahiffes had known that Alya and Nino were on a date. Marinette and the other girl, introduced as Lila, looked concerned. She couldn't blame them.

"Do you guys mind hanging around so we can ask you some questions?"

* * *

They had taken longer than expected. The movie had been two hours and a third had been taken up at a coffee shop. Alya couldn't help but giggle as she and Nino walked hand and hand. Her good mood lasted until they opened her door.

Marinette and Lila both sat on the couch. Her parents and Nora were in the living room as well. Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe were there as well.

"Hey... everyone?" Nino said awkwardly.

"We've been waiting for you." Mrs. Cesaire said calmly. "Come in."

"What's going on?" Alya said as they entered.

Her mom looked at the noirette sitting on the couch. "Marinette, can you please tell us again what you told me?"

"Nino and Alya have been going on dates and asking me or Lila to babysit Chris and the twins?" Marinette said. "She told me that you guys knew." Alya winced.

"As a matter of fact, we did not. Now, how long have they been dumping their responsibility on you?" Marlene Cesaire looked  _ pissed _ .

"I've only been here for the last three." Lila piped up.  _ Why Lila?  _ "This is the first one with me and Marinette."

"Marinette?"

The girl looked nervous. "Two months?" She squeaked out. "It might be three."

Mrs. Lahiffe burst into a flurry of angry Moroccan at three months. Nino paled as she did. "We used it on the movie and coffee." He said quickly. Alya paled. "We usually just use it on dates."

"So you haven't even been paying them?" Otis Cesaire yelled. Marinette shrank in place. Lila had paled. "That is ridiculous and irresponsible!"

"We just wanted some time together!" Alya yelled back.

"Yes, but you could've scheduled it with us or did it when you didn't have to babysit!" Mr. Lahiffe said. "You dumped your responsibility on someone else instead!" He pulled out his phone. "Nino, Alya, you're grounded!"

"What!"

"And you will have your phone and laptop confiscated so you can work on making enough money to pay both Lila and Marinette back." Marlene said. Mr. Lahiffe nodded. They seemed to have agreed on a punishment. "No music, no Ladyblog."

"It really wasn't that bad-" Marinette started.

"We are angry because both of them have proven themselves irresponsible and rather selfish." Otis said. "I'm so sorry for wasting your time."

"We called your parents so they can pick you up." Nora said gently.

There was a knock.

Alya, feeling tears burn in her eyes, could hear her dad open the door. She perked up when she heard "I'm here for Lila." Said girl paled further.

Lila's mother looked similar to her daughter.

"Mrs. Rossi! Can you tell us about your trip to Achu?"

"Our  _ what _ ?"


End file.
